


光陰虛擲

by xziee223



Series: Bé tsuì--ê lâng（買醉的人） [1]
Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Slade暫代蝙蝠俠
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223
Summary: Alfred已經很老了，現任蝙蝠俠Tim知道即將會發生什麼事，他決定回到莊園中，暫時不當個穿蝙蝠裝的怪人，在那之前，他必須找到人替他管管市內的小混混。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Bé tsuì--ê lâng（買醉的人） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668907
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

> Major Character Death

1.

新的環境、新的鄰居、新的有牌看護、新的名字，Slade以為Jason戒掉百粉後他可以換來心理方面的輕鬆自在，以為把Jason交給看護他就能好好工作，主人不在時看護們偷個小懶也是時常有的事，但沒關係，不要偷他家裡的東西就好了。

Jason戒掉百粉至今已經過5年了，5年來他們搬了兩次家，由於高譚市政府的看護老是在排隊、效率很差，每次來都是不同人，Slade記不得他們到底換了幾個看護。

離開毒品的束縛後，Jason不會再叫Slade去工作不要煩他，他看起來似乎也很喜歡跟Slade在一起，所以Slade盡量減少工作量，大多時間都留在安全屋裡陪Jason，試圖養成他健身的習慣（效果不彰）、帶他出門走走、偶爾跟Jason的兄弟吃個飯。

就像現在一樣，只是這次不是友好的兄弟飯局，Tim那有目的的小眼神Slade看得清清楚楚。

「你臉皮越來越厚了，Drake。」Slade用夾著菸的那隻手揉揉太陽穴，「我以為幫你勸退Grayson我們就互不相欠了。」

Tim一臉嚴肅地往Jason看過去，比起前幾年看起來氣色好許多的Jason一股腦兒地往嘴裡塞東西，藍色的右眼似乎是有聚焦的，但看不出他到底在看什麼；他望回Slade，完全不否認年長者說自己臉皮厚，事實上，經過那麼多事，他們都成長了，他也不再是有著虛華夢想的青少年了，……從他開葷的那一刻起，就不是了。

「為了我的家人，Slade，我只剩Alfred了。」Tim看上去有些疲憊，「我不可能一邊照顧他一邊從事夜晚的工作。」

「那就停止。」

「你知道不可能。」Tim天藍色的眼睛黯淡，「就我所知你這個月還沒有接新的工作，我的要求不是免費的，隨便你開價。」

「……」年長者抖抖煙蒂，「裝備的問題沒解決。」

「Bruce的每一套都在，如果是你穿的話，可以把吸收衝擊的部份拿掉、做個小改版……」皺眉，「你的肌肉應該就能塞進去了。」

2.

Slade真的、真的、真的不喜歡這樣子。

他大概只後悔一百遍，不會更多。首先，他的鬍子陪伴他好幾年，每天早上他都會細心整理，為了這個委託他必須捨棄他的鬍子；其次，Jason在他臉上蹭半天蹭不到熟悉的觸感、破天荒地顯露出嫌棄的表情；最後，高譚新聞狂報 _ **原始蝙蝠俠**_ 重出江湖，誇張到連Barbara Gordon都忍不住駭進蝙蝠俠的系統跟他確認，夜翼本人衝到他面前朝他咆哮說 _ **不准侮辱**_ 這套制服。

原始蝙蝠俠的裝備穿上去就會使人憤怒，Slade恨透他背後多餘的披風，他並沒有刻意在模仿Bruce Wayne版本的蝙蝠俠，但Tim給他的委託是替他代班幾天直到他能回到工作崗位，而不是委託他殺人，他砸暈在地上或牆上的每一顆腦袋都有一個價碼，他多殺一個人也不會增加他的業績量，Slade不會浪費那些生命，這使他各方面看起來都很像原始蝙蝠俠。

媒體炸鍋了、高譚炸鍋了、原始蝙蝠俠活躍時期的反派角色也炸鍋了，Slade知道那些蠢貨在Tim版本蝙蝠俠活躍時收斂很多，畢竟沒人敢惹一個開葷的蝙蝠俠；原始蝙蝠俠是創造派對的角色，他一出來各種反派也出來了。

Slade上個禮拜一把企鵝人打到殘廢、禮拜三把頭髮斑白的謎語人踢進牢裡、禮拜六把一些新興的對原始蝙蝠俠表示崇拜的小壞蛋們用物理穿透玻璃的方式送進警察局……到底有完沒完……

3.

唯一的好消息是，Jason不介意他穿著蝙蝠俠的裝備跟他待在同一張床上，也不會叫錯名字。

Slade穿著喪鐘制服操Jason的機會其實不多，他每次都是正大光明地與看護交接，很少在半夜偷偷回來；蝙蝠俠是半夜的工作，Tim沒有要求他一定要在當晚把蝙蝠裝還回去，他偶爾會悄悄地從窗戶溜進房間，Jason偶爾會醒來。

「你回來了。」Jason說。

第一次Slade愣住了，心裡的喪鐘吼了一萬遍『不要喊Bruce！』，他站在落地窗邊，等著Jason瞳孔中蝙蝠形狀的倒影褪去；他想知道，如果靠近的人真的是原始蝙蝠俠，Jason會像感應到其他Wayne一樣離開嗎？

……其實想那些也沒有用，如果原始蝙蝠俠還活跳跳的，Jason不會屬於那個人，也不會屬於他。

「我想念你，小鳥。」Slade沒有推開頭套露出他的臉，自然而然地扒光Jason，男子眼神依舊，他們第一次這麼做的時候Slade不敢確定自己想看到什麼結果，現在他很確定這就是他要的。

「你離開不到五個小時。」不是抱怨，只是陳述事實，Jason被壓進床舖，雙手高舉過頭禁錮著，胸腔底下傳來手套的顆粒感， _ **蝙蝠俠**_ 在他的頸窩吻出黏膩的嘖嘖聲。

Slade一路吻到Jason的耳後方，男子抖了一下，Jason的耳朵非常敏感，他本人不知道，他不曉得身上哪個部位是敏感的，而Slade每一個都知道。

「腿張開。」

Jason哼出聲音，斷肢的左腿找不到支撐點，張開後只能在空中顫抖；男人的呼吸噴在他的耳窩裡，Slade身上有高譚泥土的味道，Jason從未忘過的味道。

Slade放開Jason的手，翻個身讓Jason赤裸坐在他身上。這件事情本來算不上有趣，Jason不會認為他在玷污蝙蝠俠，Bruce Wayne也不會，Slade是唯一樂在其中的人，但正因為沒有掃興的人阻止他，才顯得他賦有什麼權力。

「也許我該找件你能穿的羅賓制服給你，」Slade扶著他的屁股，以免Jason撐不住自己，Jason仍沒有多少肌肉，Slade擔心他會提早老化，「或用槍帶綁住你的大腿。」

Jason的耳朵很紅，「我需要懂你自以為的情趣嗎？」

「無所謂，孩子，」Slade身子探到另一邊的床頭櫃翻出潤滑油，脫去一隻手的手套，在手掌心擠滿透明濕滑的乳液，再繞到男子身後，「你知道這是情趣就可以了。」

Jason直打哆嗦，Slade的手溫很熱，咕啾咕啾的聲音在他身後，男人摸過的位置都起了一陣麻癢，他靠在 _ **蝙蝠俠**_ 身上，輕聲喘息，面罩底下他看不見Slade的眼神，只知道那個笑容一如往常的邪惡。

4.

Slade還記得他跟紅頭罩打交道的過往，他們合作過、對峙過、交戰過也曾差點把對方殺死過，除了得到《巴斯克維爾的獵犬》手稿的那次，他們所有的合作經驗都只能說是……差強人意。

不是說紅頭罩不夠優秀，正正相反，他優秀過頭了，任何戰術他都能接受、任何指令都能完成，不定因素在於他們兩人的隨機應變。

Slade很習慣只有自己不按牌理出牌，他不習慣有個人跟他合作不按牌理出牌就算了，還有可能炸死他自己，Slade觀察到Jason有一種很矛盾的自殺傾向——他想死，但想要有人阻止他死；他想要知道有人在乎他的生命，但就是沒有所以才想死。

所以除了合作之外，Slade喜歡其他部份，他喜歡紅頭罩跟他戰鬥時用盡全力的反抗，甚至喜歡Jason朝他的心臟開槍。

反而致對方於死地時，紅頭罩的求生本能會熊熊燃燒，如此漂亮的鳥兒留給蝙蝠真的可惜了。

Slade低下頭品嚐Jason臉頰的溼潤，手指從男子的斷肢根部打著圈向上撫摸，兇惡的咬痕與吻痕在蒼白的肉體上隨處可見。他很想在Jason身上多做幾個屬於他的標誌，乳環或陰莖環就很可愛。

至於看護Ema會不會懷疑她的雇主性侵她的服務對象，總有其他辦法可以解決，他有許多文件（合法伴侶、Jay有自主意識）可以證明他能跟Jason合意性交。

Jason睜開眼睛，喉嚨裡有含糊不清的文字。

Slade操了他一個晚上，全身紅潤、止不住顫抖，右腳的腳趾長時間縮在一起他腳都酸了，眼淚也流個不停，Slade的擁抱像不可撼動的巨石，推不動，也不能再更靠近了。

「別吵我睡覺……」睜開一點的眼睛隨即閉上。

「我想要在你的乳頭穿孔，Jason。」Slade繼續騷擾他。

Jason深深吸一口氣，「我不想要……」

「好吧……」扼腕，「那就不要。」

5.

蝙蝠俠這個工作還是有好處的，工作時間在晚上，白天他能跟Jason待在一塊，不用特地離開高譚也能消耗掉他滿腔的嗜血本性，他還不用額外支付看護的費用。

「為什麼你餵不胖呢？Jay？」Slade有點遺憾地摸摸Jason的腰與肚子，沒有飽足感的Jason有時候會吃到吐出來為止，而熱量與脂肪顯然沒有堆積在男子的肉體上。

「不曉得。」

Slade笑了，他完全知道Jason為什麼不長肉，而這個小混蛋居然打算對他說謊。

「我吃了很多東西，正常食物、垃圾食物、來自於你的蛋白質。」

「也有你自己的。」

「為什麼我沒發胖？」Jason看向那個提供他食物、提供他住所的男人。

「你該運動。」

「沒有關聯。」

「你43歲，Jason，你的身體年齡像80歲。」

「80歲是你。」

Slade可不只80歲了，「我血液裡留著超級戰士的血清，親愛的。」

「也許你能減少操我的次數。」

「如果你肯運動的話。」

Jason與Slade對視好幾秒，他都不曉得原來性行為可以當籌碼使用，因為他從未拒絕過Slade，偶爾也會自己提出邀請。

「你操死我吧。」

「好吧，」Slade握住Jason的後腦杓，硬是將自己的吻壓在對方腦門上，他很少有機會說服Jason做不想做的事，因為男子通常會直接拒絕，「那你不能再騙Ema你吃飽了。」

任職快半年的Ema有著毀滅性的廚藝，很少有Jason感覺到難吃的東西，Ema準備的食物通常讓Jason覺得不吃東西比較好過。

也難怪Ema伙食費雖然每次都有請領，但Jason就是不長肉，倒是Ema有越來越圓的跡象。

「她不相信我可以自己煮飯，她認為我會毒死自己。」

「我會請她督促你煮飯給自己吃，以免你又忘了進食。」

「我不餓。」

「當你聽見肚子餓的聲音，你就該吃飯了，你答應過我不會把自己弄死。」

Jason又停了一下，約莫五秒，五秒過後，他輕輕點一下頭。

得到首肯的Slade揉揉他的肩膀，很高興他們取得一個新的共識。

「待會我會去一趟大賣場，你的洋芋片只剩兩包。」

「可樂。」

「我不會忘記你最愛的糖水。」


	2. 二

6.

洋芋片、可樂，撿好需要的品項後，Slade來到沐浴乳與洗髮精的位置，這些年來，這面牆上的所有香味他都幫Jason準備過，他總是很期待Jason皮膚散發沐浴香味的效果，有些時候是跟裝潢相近的沉著檜木、有些時候是清淡水果、有時候是微弱花香。

Slade喜歡煽情的水蜜桃，一點點娘炮，但不可否認水蜜桃香味出現在Jason髮根、毛孔中有多麼催情。

白髮男人撿了兩罐帶有麝香的沐浴乳跟洗髮精，隱隱約約對可以決定Jason的味道感到自豪。

他才將沐浴用品放進推車，啪一聲整個賣場大跳電，他能聽見周圍人倒吸一口氣的驚呼聲，不過三秒鐘，電來了，只有各區的介紹商品螢幕、3C產品區的電腦、電視處於重新開機的尷尬中。

看看四周，人們照常享受他們的挑選商品、購物的樂趣，Slade默默將推車推到結帳口排隊，手臂跟後頸涼颼颼的。

突然間，賣場的螢幕全部回到軌道，也有點詭異，立刻跳出顏色飽和度極高的綠底，跟密集的、手寫的 _ **HAHAHAHAHA**_ ——

不僅如此，不管是天花板、柱子上廣播用的喇叭，亦或是電腦跟電視，只要有音響的設備，全都傳出那差點被遺忘的尖銳笑聲。

_**小丑。** _

Slade全身的寒毛都豎起來了，他放棄手推車，直直衝了出去，他從來沒有過如此強烈的直覺。

如果小丑能辦到讓整個賣場的電視宣傳他的存在感，Jason如果有開著電視他一定會看到，理論上來說Jason不會有太大的情緒起伏，但沒人能證實小丑是否還會對Jason的心理造成影響。

那是其次，最主要的是，小丑出來了，他在精神病院消沉了那麼久，此時出來只有一個目的：引起 _ **蝙蝠俠**_ 的注意。

——小丑會找到他曾殺掉的小鳥，再殺他一次。

7.

叩叩叩。

「哈囉～外賣披薩～」

Jason探出身子看一眼被敲響的門板，門外是有點甜膩的聲音。

Slade說，無論誰來，都不要應門。

眨眨眼，收回身體去尋找Slade說的那兩包洋芋片，Ema怕他垃圾食物吃太多把它藏起來了，他應該在喪鐘出門時問放在哪裡。

叩叩叩。

零食櫃是空的，泡麵櫃才剛補滿過，肥宅快樂水，庫存：零。

Jason單腳蹲在櫥櫃前方，瞧見最深處的微微反光。

碰碰！

門被用力撞開的瞬間，Jason正好挖到他的洋芋片站起來，一個纖瘦、穿長條紋西裝的男人用誇張的肢體動作踱步進來。

「你最愛的小丑叔叔來啦～」

「……」Jason靜靜看著他。

小丑。

綠色的髮尾凋黃，蒼白的面容上有肉眼可見的紋路，這個一路衝康Bruce的混蛋，終究也敵不過時間的魔咒。

Jason繞過他走進廚房，拿了一包洋芋片，全然沒去聽小丑的嘰哩呱啦，坐進沙發，打開電視。

「你再也不是我最喜歡的小鳥了。」拿出他常用的鐵撬，一棍敲在茶几上。

Jason停頓一下，結果也只是拿水喝了一口，「蝙蝠俠死了。」

「你知道你騙不過小丑叔叔。」

「你已經是伯伯了。」

「閉嘴，不可愛的小壞蛋，今天沒有你的蛋糕！」小丑用鐵撬的尾端推高Jason的下顎，「我華麗的回歸要從把你小屁股綁在高譚橋上開始，小蝙蝠將親眼看到你摔成肉泥，他會知道是我做的。」

「但是蝙蝠俠不在乎你。」撇頭躲開下顎的鐵撬。

「不，他不在乎的是你，噢不，或許我該換一隻他更愛的小鳥。」小丑陷入沈思，「算了，就是你了，同一隻鳥死兩次，輸兩次，這次你不會再回來了！」

Jason不回答，繼續看電視，到現在為止他沒跟小丑有超過三秒的對視。

小丑鑽到他面前，「嗨，小鳥兒。」

「……」Jason與他對視， _ **小鳥兒**_ ，現在只有喪鐘這麼叫他。

「快怕我。」在Jason有點渙散的瞳孔前揮手。

「你殺了我。」

「沒錯，大聲尖叫吧！」

Jason吃洋芋片。

「 _ **尖叫！**_ 」蒼白的面孔嘶吼。

「為什麼？」

「別管為什麼，這是你的責任，小鳥，尖叫、痛哭、喊爸爸，然後，嘣！炸成碎片！」

喀嚓，洋芋片被咬碎的聲音。

「別吃那包該死的馬鈴薯了蠢貨！」拍掉Jason的洋芋片。

「……蝙蝠俠已經死了。」

「nah～我知道那就是他。」

「他已經死了。」Jason默默轉台。

「嘖嘖嘖，你果然不是爸爸最愛的小鳥，哈囉～來個人告訴他～爸爸半個月前就回來了～」小丑捧腹大笑。

「那個不是。」

「可憐的小鳥，……」

「 _ **那個是我**_ ，你個智障。」一個聲音出現在小丑後面。

小丑一轉頭，Slade怒氣沖沖地朝他臉上灌下一拳。

「噗啊——」

「 _ **看啊！**_ 」小丑誇張地朝Slade伸出雙手，「喪鐘！——喪鐘對嗎？你的鬍子哪去了？」

Slade沒心情陪他開玩笑，在完全不曉得Jason會不會出事的狀況下，Jason每接近一分危險，Slade就感到多一分威脅。

Jason轉身趴在沙發背上，他僅剩的右眼總算仔細看小丑了。

「你是小丑。」拿起一片洋芋片。

「哈好笑，誰會忘記小丑叔叔？差點被你騙了小小鳥～」

Slade微仰下顎，半瞇著左眼，藍色的眼珠看上去有點柔和……不是很討喜的那種，至少對小丑來說不是。

「不要用 _ **憐憫**_ 的眼神看我，喪鐘。」

Slade嘆了口氣，「你不該出來的，小丑，真丟臉吶……」確認Jason仍非常淡定地吃著零食，肉眼看上去沒出問題，喪鐘拔出槍，「你殺死的小鳥還活著，他不怕你、不在乎你，你的存在不如一包洋芋片。」

「 _ **閉嘴！**_ 喪鐘！」

「我要吃完了，Slade。」Jason搖搖鋁箔袋，可以聽見袋子裡頭的聲音，「還有一包在哪？」

Slade撇一眼電視的方向，「電視櫃裡面。」回答完繼續盯著小丑，「你心心念念的蝙蝠俠其實是我扮的。」

「 _ **不可能！**_ 」

喪鐘又嘆氣了，這會兒讓小丑更加火大。

「你在精神病院待太久了，小丑，沒有人記得你曾經做過什麼，你來到這裡的路上有遇到阻礙嗎？沒有，對吧？誰知道 _ **小丑？**_ 謎語人偶爾還會出現在學習動腦的童書裡頭，企鵝人跟企鵝在動物園園區塗鴉裡有版面，而你？由你當嚇唬角色的童書早在十年前就退出市場。」Slade哼哼哼地笑了，Jason半個身體埋在電視櫃裡面，他的屁股正在勾引他的保護者，Slade捨不得將視線移開，但他仍得提防小丑，按以往經驗，小丑身上隨便有一兩顆炸彈也是很正常的對吧？

「更可悲的是，你根本 _ **分不出**_ 哪個才是你認識的蝙蝠，被我釣出來證明了這一點。順便說一下——以防你想知道——蝙蝠俠的遺書點名所有人，包括我在內，就是沒有提過你，你哪來的自信他會把你放在心上？」

8.

「然後呢？」Dick頭皮發麻地聽下去，故事主人翁之一的Jason居然在旁邊吃蛋糕。

「他自殺了，吞槍，就跟警察報告一樣。」Slade有點惋惜地搖搖頭，「報告沒寫到他毀了我的酒櫃。」

Dick差點跳起來，「你怎能這麼冷靜？他殺了Jason怎麼辦？」

「不，沒有觀眾的狀態下，他不會殺掉Jason。」

「你在那裡，你該死的就是觀眾！」

「我不是他的受眾，他要的是原始蝙蝠俠，他蠢到以為我是原始蝙蝠俠，只要他發現我不是，他就不會拿Jason開刀，惹喪鐘生氣難過不是他的樂趣。」

「那你也不能肯定他不會傷害Jason……」

「別傻了Grayson，你以為紅頭罩會受到什麼傷害？小丑殺死他沒有作用，Jason對痛覺沒有太強烈的感知，無法被羞辱、無法被洗腦，最重要的是小丑一直自詡為最了解蝙蝠俠的犯罪分子，卻沒看出我跟Bruce的不同，還被他以前殺過的人如此瞧不起……別說瞧不起了，連『瞧不起』的感覺都沒有，他還要臉的話就會自己解決自己。」

「……」Dick的心臟跳得很快，他很怕事情往別的方向走，「那麼Jason……Jason怎麼說？」

「他跟我要可樂。」

「……」Dick愣了好大一下，「 _ **什麼？**_ 」

「Jason看著他，吃洋芋片，喀嚓喀嚓，小丑扣板機，砰，我的酒櫃毀了，該死，Jason問我，『可樂呢？』我的鄰居報警，警察來了。」Slade用彷彿教小孩說話般的語速調侃，「還有哪裡不清楚？Grayson。」

Dick維持張大眼睛張大嘴巴的表情，好一會兒都沒恢復過來。

Dick努力沈澱自己的心情，如果是他現在場，他肯定沒辦法跟Slade一樣冷靜，尤其是看著小丑吞槍自盡。

沈澱完以後，Dick深吸一口氣，反倒是覺得喪鐘看起來有點疲憊，「你還好嗎？」

「哪方面的？」

Dick撇一眼Jason。

Slade沒有立刻回答，紅頭罩失去強烈情感以前，Jason最痛恨也最懼怕的人就是小丑：Slade看過紅頭罩在半夜做惡夢醒來，殺死他的人會在夜裡進入他夢中折磨他。

Jason從來沒有受到保護，從來沒有人為他摘來小丑的腦袋。

現在小丑在他面前死了，吞槍自盡，Jason沒有感覺，頂多覺得槍聲刺耳，頂多少兩瓶頂級紅酒；他的兇手在他面前化作一灘爛肉，Jason沒有笑得癡狂、沒有噁心想吐，怡然自得地趴回沙發，翻開他看一半的書，直到警察來，他仍把注意力放在書本中，Slade必須出示一些文件跟請看護證明Jason的『精神異常』才能免去警察對他的奇怪懷疑。

「你什麼時候開始關心我的心情了？夜翼。」Slade揉揉太陽穴，點起一根菸，「而且你知道他聽得見對吧？」

「……」Dick垮下臉，「因為我的小翅膀從來沒正面回應過我，我當然要從你這裡得到答案。」

「他不是 _ **你的**_ 小翅膀，夜翼。」壓低聲音。

「他穿上羅賓制服來找我那天我就這麼稱呼他了！」

吃完蛋糕的Jason拿起沒有加糖的紅茶杯，邊喝邊默默地看他們，他真的聽得見。


	3. 三

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的不曉得要怎麼在不劇透的狀況下怎麼寫這篇的預警……  
> 總之，不要抱著期待去看會比較好……

9.

Tim不太好，Slade能從成年男子的眼神中讀到壓抑的分崩離析，四隻小鳥中最冷靜的那一個，此時嘴唇發白、臉色很差。

「怎麼了？」Slade其實不用問都知道Tim想幹什麼，他很感激青年沒有直接衝進他的安全屋帶走Jason，Tim急需要他二哥的表情寫在臉上，不容討論的那種。

「Alfred……他想見Jason。」

Alfred Pennyworth，Wayne家的老管家，Bruce Wayne最接近父親的那個老人，Jason還有情感時最喜歡的一個人……已經來到了需要休息的年紀。

Slade可以理解，爺爺想見最擔憂的孫子一面，是很正常的願望。

問題在於Jason，Jason從多年前逃出Wayne莊園後就再也沒回去過了，這幾年雖然他能偶爾出來跟Wayne家的人進行短暫的飯局，但都不是在莊園內。

如果要讓現階段的Alfred離開莊園，反而是增加老人的風險；即使不是在Alfred連移動都可能是風險的情況下，Slade也沒有理由要那個老人離開莊園見Jason一面，讓即將臨終的老人出門見他的孫子？即使是Slade也不忍心，所以他現在只能……想辦法讓Jason回莊園。

「狀況有多糟？」Slade開口，他必須知道他有多少時間說服Jason。

Tim努力擠壓他的嘴唇，「只有幾天。」

Slade不保證能說服Jason走進Wayne莊園，他能想到的所有方式都不是靠『說服』就能達成的。

諷刺的是，Jason沒有高昂的情緒證明他以後會為沒見到Alfred最後一面而後悔。

「你在想著怎麼拒絕我。」Tim斬釘截鐵地說。

「這確實不是輕鬆的活。」Slade掙扎著，Pennyworth之於蝙蝠家就像Wintergreen之於喪鐘，他感謝Pennyworth一直以來都不求回報地照顧Jason，那老人值得他的尊重，也值得Jason不顧一切回去見他……

但Slade對Pennyworth的尊重是否值得犧牲掉他與Jason建立起的信任與依賴，答案絕對是否定的。

「對我們來說Alfred是不可取代的，對Jason也是，見Jason是Alfred最後的願望。」

「我知道。」

「你知道並不夠，Wilson。」Tim低吼著，「如果你不願意試著說服Jason，不要以為我們沒辦法把他帶回來。」

「你不知道你在威脅什麼人，小蝙蝠。」

「你能保證你在這裡的時候沒人會接近Jason嗎？你曾說過我是最像紅頭罩的那一隻小鳥，恐怕你忘了我還能動用到最像al Gaul的小鳥。」

「你試試，Drake，你們死任何一個人Jason都不會為你們哀悼，沒有人能阻礙我解決你們。」

Tim握緊拳頭，他的拳頭不知不覺中也變大顆了，「這句話適用於你，Slade。」

「也適用於Alfred Pennyworth。」

10.

疲倦。

Slade打開客廳的燈，Jason在沙發上睡著了，Ema十分鐘前下班，留下紙條紀錄今天Jason的狀況。紙條上詳細寫下Jason都吃了什麼、精神如何、運動時數，紙條下方壓著一張成人紙尿片的帳單。

她認為與其讓不知道自己有迫切排泄需求的成年人弄髒環境，不如讓他習慣穿尿布。

如果不是專業人員這麼建議，Slade會覺得那是很性感的。

Slade來到沙發後方，Jason今年43歲，不關心生日、不關心一切，前幾天無要無緊地搞死小丑也無法使他興奮，現在他會在乎Alfred的最後一口吐息嗎？

「你回來了……」Jason沒有睜開眼睛，輕聲地呢喃著。

「今天怎麼樣？小鳥。」Slade轉過去看男子穿著的寬鬆長褲，他的屁股鼓鼓的。

Jason坐起身，打了一個大大的呵欠，沒有針對問題回答。

「你的鬍子什麼時候回來？Slade。」

「我也很想念我的鬍子。」Slade摸摸下巴，幾天前他就已經不再刮鬍子了，它成長的速度比他想像中還要慢許多，「說到這個，你想去一趟Wayne莊園嗎？」

「一點關聯性也沒有。」

「沒錯，我只是想問你這個問題。」

Jason抬起頭，看著Slade，他的藍眼睛那麼純粹，沒有詭異的綠色、沒有火爆的亮光。

那一瞬間Slade以為自己看見過往那個被Bruce鬼魂糾纏的男孩，「你要離開了嗎？」

「不、不，我不會離開你。」Slade繞到他旁邊坐下，拼命提醒男孩自己的立場，「我不打算把你交給他們，他們不配得到你。」

「那為什麼要我回去？」

「Alfred Pennyworth，他……」Slade盡可能放慢語速，試圖在Jason眼中尋找他永遠找不到的東西，「他想見你最後一面。」

Jason只是淡淡地回了句：「嗯。」

Slade在等他的下一個評論，他知道自己不會等到，「你想去莊園嗎？」

Jason搖頭。

「好吧，好吧，」Slade將他攬進懷中，緊緊的，「那就別去。」

Jason輕輕嗅著男人身上的味道，「他們派你來說服我。」

「只有我能想靠近你就靠近你。」

Jason點點頭，Slade明白他的意思，Jason給的寬容有限，他承諾過不會逼Jason做不想做的事，只要男子不開口說要去莊園，他就絕對不會帶他去。

11.

半夜，Jason從床上爬起來，Slade睡在他旁邊，一如往常的安靜。

Jason抓住他的拐杖，運送自己離開房間、朝玄關前進，挖出他那條放在鞋櫃裡的義肢，找到Slade藏在暗櫃裡的車鑰匙跟信用卡。

「你至少叫醒我，親愛的。」Slade像個鬼魂一樣出現在他後頭。

「他們要來了。」

「所以才要叫醒我。」直接將Jason撈到肩膀上，一手提起自己的裝備，Slade心裡在惋惜，他很喜歡這個安全屋的說……

衝出安全屋之前Slade不忘幫Jason繫上安全帶，曾經是紅頭罩的那個男子，現在可不會因為車速過快而緊張。

現任蝙蝠俠是會開葷的蝙蝠俠，喪鐘知道他為達到目的什麼都能幹，他們跟Jason多次短暫的飯局中已經明白過往意氣風發的紅頭罩已經不會再回來了，留在這世界上的Jason只是一副空殼。

他們對現在的Jason適應得沒有Slade來得好，本來就沒有兄友弟恭的表現，他們不用擔心之後Jason對他們產生嫌隙。

後方追著一輛蝙蝠車，前方來一台直升機，喪鐘不禁思考這麼大場面是為了什麼，要說Jason抗拒回莊園也說不過去，他會在蝙蝠家的人踏進他的安全屋時離開並且不會再回去，現在也只是不想要被他們找到而已。

他們在城市裡追逐，Slade飛車衝過高譚的各個角落，隨時有東西在他車道附近炸開，刺客聯盟的小鬼不在意對他們用毀滅性武器，那很好，不用殺死喪鐘的覺悟，他絕不會在這個地方敗下陣來。

Jason偶爾會發出些微的聲音，有時候是充當喪鐘的眼睛，但一個無法百分百進入警戒狀態的人，說：「注意右邊。」可能會晚個0.5秒鐘。

砰一聲巨響，車體偏離軌道，Jason的視線隨著車飛上天旋轉的角度跟著旋轉，Slade在旁邊變換武器，老神在在地回頭看後方的蝙蝠車。

再砰一聲，車體砸在柏油路上，頭朝下，Slade在車體就定位之前就挪好自己的位置，Jason的安全帶牢牢固定他。

「拿著。」Slade塞了兩把槍跟一把小刀給他，不問他能不能戰鬥，他知道只要Jason想，槍口甚至能瞄準他兄弟的腦袋。

Slade踢開車門，握住他的劍。

「Slade。」

「別擔心，孩子，我不會走太遠的。」

Jason平靜地看他，太平靜了，跟以往不同的平靜讓Slade感到不安，「停下吧。」

「……」

「我知道他們會為Alfred做任何事，所以，我有條件，」Jason的槍全還給Slade，「我不去Alfred所在地以外的地方。」

Jason推開車門、解開安全帶，用手撐著身體落到鐵皮上，他走出去，或許這是十年來他與蝙蝠車最接近的一次。

12.

他的皮膚是緊繃的，Slade不記得Jason有這麼長時間出力過，他躲過Tim的語言交流、躲過直昇機上Damian的碰觸試探，Slade原以為Jason只是不想被束縛在一群自稱他家人的陌生人當中，沒想過他真正不想回莊園的可能原因。

他曾經被莊園主人掏空過一次，那個他成長過一段時日、那個記載痛苦多過快樂回憶的地方，是否還會再帶走他的靈魂？沒人能跟他保證。

「我在你身邊，小鳥，」Slade揉著男子硬梆梆的手臂，「有任何狀況我都會帶你離開。」

Jason點點頭，Slade橫抱起他，既然Jason不想去別的地方（連門都不想進），他們只能從Alfred房間的外面進去；Dick打開窗戶，他的表情悲喜參半，誰都不希望當他們全員到期的時候，是準備失去其中一員的時候。

Slade帶Jason爬進窗戶，Jason的義肢落到地毯的瞬間Dick的心都要碎了，他的二弟只有在準備離開他們的時候才會戴上義肢，Jason原本想逃走，Slade沒有說服他。

「Jason少爺。」一個輕柔的聲音在遠方呼喚他。

Jason抬起頭，Alfred靠著兩塊大枕頭，手邊有一本書，他蒼老、滿頭白髮，笑起來是多麼愉悅與虛弱，床邊架著點滴袋，睡袍底下埋藏著針管。

Jason走向他，安靜地坐在老管家身邊，「Alfred。」

老人仔細端詳他最擔憂的一位少爺，他們上次見面是去年冬天，只有Alfred可以在沒有Slade的陪伴底下與Jason共存，他們不一定會聊天，有時候會完全不發出聲音地度過一個下午。

Alfred向Jason攤開掌心，後者只是盯了一會兒，便緩慢地握住那隻乾枯的、皺巴巴的手。

「見到你過得很好，我就安心了。」Alfred回握他，朝著不遠處的Slade點頭示意，「謝謝你，Wilson先生。」

Slade也向老管家致敬，「我的榮幸。」

13.

門關上的第一件事，Dick擦掉他的眼淚，Damian從走廊的遠處走過來，他沒換掉刺客聯盟首領的裝扮，皺著眉的表情像極Bruce。

「他有發現嗎？」青年問。

「關於什麼？」Slade抬高一邊眉毛，「我沒答應你們任何事。」

「你要我們拿出全力打倒你，不留情面。」

「那不是我的原話。」他說的是，除非他死，否則沒人能從他身邊帶走Jason。Slade不否認他希望年輕蝙蝠俠跟al Ghul能打倒他，在他不能動彈或被制伏的期間完成老管家最後的願望。

理智上來看，Jason不會怕他受重傷才決定來莊園，Jason認為他跟Wayne們有約定的可能性更大，所以才決定有條件地回莊園。

感性上來講，他不想承認自己的不安，他已經看到Jason怎麼面對小丑的死亡，Slade不認為Jason面對老管家離去的反應能有多正向。

Tim或許有感受到他的不安才會在把人送到的當下選擇不出現， _ **沒有人**_ 忍心見Alfred把愛投注給一副空殼。

除了Alfred本人。

或許他們的老管家就是有神奇的力量，他們不一定要交談就能明白對方的心意，彷彿Jason有個鮮活的形象；Alfred不曾停止對孩子們的諄諄教誨，Jason不曾在Alfred說話時選擇離開，他總是靜靜的聽，然後用點頭做結尾，多年來如一日。

Slade沒有去干擾他們的談話，他巡視這個寂寥的莊園，在她最繁甚的時期他來過幾次，都不是友好拜訪，而那些荒誕的過往竟也一眨眼就過了。

十幾年前的喪鐘怎麼也想不到自己有在Wayne莊園隨便逛、隨便走的正當理由，但有些事情經過十幾年也沒改變，那副聽說折磨繪畫者也折磨Jason的全家福始終沒有青年的身影，Jason單人肖像被擺在別的畫框裡，生怕莊園鮮少迎接的陌生人不知道Jason Todd是已死之人。

Wayne家的崽子們都回來了，他們各自有各自的房間，現在他們全都待在客廳裡，蜷在沙發沒人說半句話，看來是都與Pennyworth道別過了；他們每個人都對他豢養Jason頗有微詞，卻沒人能辦到把Jason從他身邊帶走。

而他現在在這裡，因為他的存在Jason才有可能回來，他以一種侵門踏戶之姿走進客廳，Slade相信他們見到他的瞬間都想拆掉他，用正義的名義也好，用來發洩他們的不安也罷，喪鐘待在這裡像在嘲笑所有人。

Slade對Bruce Wayne有一定程度的尊敬，他用自己的方式 _ **疼惜**_ 蝙蝠俠的所有門徒，不代表他同意這些人把Jason帶回來只是為了讓他們心裡好過一點。

14.

Alfred房間。

「我們以為的關愛給你造成困擾了，對嗎？」

Jason沒有回話，Alfred凝視藍色瞳孔裡的清亮，Bruce老爺在世時，Jason的眼裡是憤怒的翠綠；Alfred記得很清楚，他收到Jason寄回來的初版書籍，裡頭附上一個精緻紙盒，紙盒裡有一撮綠色的髮絲。

他們的少爺帶著復仇火焰回來，那個只對社會絕望的焦躁小鳥去哪兒了？

怒火像燒免錢一樣不斷從他心底滋生，對社會絕望的焦躁小鳥就在那兒，他只是不得不揮別虛偽的正義，每晚跟惡夢纏鬥，片刻不得安寧。

「如果我們有任何一個人發現你大部分時間都在努力控制你的怒火，你是否就不會想遠離我們？」

Jason抬起眼，悠悠地與Alfred對視，「你有，Alfred。」

「只有我不夠。」

「我……」Jason試圖回答，「我不曉得。」

「Bruce老爺很擔心你，他總是做得不夠好，像個跟孩子有代溝的傻父親。你還記得高譚被邪教佔領的苦戰嗎？老爺失蹤了，是你把他帶回來的，是你鼓勵被洗腦的蝙蝠俠一步一步走出來，並為他打理大部分瑣事。」

「記得。」

「Bruce也記得，他永遠不會忘記他孩子們的光榮時刻，我知道你不恨他，你不恨我們，但你討厭我們把第二任羅賓的影子套在你身上，Bruce希望 _ **你是**_ 『他』。老爺跟我都犯了錯，我們忘了你會長大，你不會繼續當他的小羅賓，穿著花俏的制服在屋頂跳躍，聽他的話，相信他訂下的準則；或許我應該更早體會到你的心情，因為我適應得更早，Bruce很年輕就把我一個人丟在Wayne莊園裡，時隔多年一回來就把自己打扮成蝙蝠出去懲奸除惡，也不像我希望的那樣成為一個只為員工薪水奔波的普通總裁，……我的少爺，你們都是註定要走這條路的人，你們都在對抗命運的安排，請原諒我，沒有適時地將老爺拉回來，沒有適時地讓老爺明白，他的孩子只是長大了。」

「……你不必道歉，Alfred，我沒有怪罪你或Bruce。」

「我很高興聽見你這麼說，Jason。」Alfred拿起放在一旁的一個相框，裡頭是一面手寫的文字稿，他看了看它，Jason也看著它，直到老人將它塞進他手中，「這是你為我奪來的，是我最珍視的寶物，現在，我將它歸還給你，Jason少爺，只有你了解這份手稿的價值。」

「……」Jason只是靜靜地拿著《巴斯克維爾的獵犬》的手寫稿。

「我憎恨上帝不斷把你從我們身邊奪走，但有時我感激祂讓你只能感受平靜，不再受拉薩路池的瘋狂折磨……」Alfred抽出一隻手，蒼白的手指撫過Jason的臉頰，「我要走了，也許我就要走了，我相信人類的眼淚不好控制，而我也絕對會在最後得到一些，因為你們是那樣深深地愛著我。」

「……」

「親愛的少爺，請不要為我哭泣，為Wayne們服務是我此生最大的榮幸。」

15.

Alfred的喪禮很簡單，只邀請了他的好友跟他的孩子們，他最終在老Wayne夫婦旁邊長眠，作為一名受尊敬的長者，而非一般人認為的管家身份。

Slade在他棺木上灑了一把土，他依稀記得那天晚上Jason安穩地睡在老人手心，懷中抱著促使他與紅頭罩合作的手稿，而Alfred也靠在枕頭上進入睡眠。

Jason在Alfred的房裡度過整整三天，不可思議的是，Slade不曉得老人怎麼辦到讓Jason後面兩個晚上都乖乖去洗澡且不抱怨。

這三天他的兄弟姊妹們無時無刻都會進來，吵吵鬧鬧根本不像病房，而是開趴；Jason就像個石頭一樣待在Alfred床邊，不參與所有互動，有人提醒才想起要吃飯，Slade拉他起來推進廁所他才意思意思上個廁所。

空氣中瀰漫著沉默的哭聲，Jason平視前方，純粹的藍眼睛裝不下任何東西，沒有人能保證他正看著天使底下的石碑，甚至是Slade也不能確切說出他正在回想與Alfred Penny的點點滴滴，如果有人問——他希望沒有——他只能說沒有期待沒有失望。

紅頭罩曾在Grayson詐死的期間找過他，他們進行幾場玩命任務，紅頭罩沒有說出口他正在為夜翼哀悼，最後一場任務後他們共睡一張床，他才知道年輕人對蝙蝠俠的畸型癡迷。

他的愛就跟他的憤怒一樣瘋狂，Jason一找到機會就在傷害自己，有時候他可能不是故意的，但他的愛意永遠會以毀滅的方式回到他身上。

雖然如此，他仍活著，傷痕累累，疲憊不堪，終身在為不存在的東西奮鬥，直到Bruce奪走他的強烈情緒。

當Jason撒下那把土，轉身走向他，Slade以為至少能看到一點遺憾……或他希望，Jason至少能表現出遺憾，男子的表情像讀完一本書，清新氣爽。

Slade明知道自己不該期待的。

「想走了？」

男子點點頭。

「找到新的安全屋之前我們會住旅館。」

「嗯。」

16.

下午，他們找個地方吃了飯，Jason喪禮後的表現不斷在Slade腦中重新播放，一直到下車、找到餐廳、吃東西，Jason都跟平常一樣，對世間萬物沒有過多的評論，食物的好壞也不是重點，他再次吃到差點吐出來才停止。

Slade觀察他，Slade感到……沈重。

比以往更深的沈重。

Jason沈浸毒品的那陣子他不擁有紅頭罩，Slade跟Jason之間的關係是一場糜爛的交易；當Jason脫離毒品、脫離Bruce Wayne，Slade敢告訴全世界Jason屬於他。

他以為這段關係能持續到永遠。

「在這等我，」公園的涼椅旁，他對Jason說，「我去上廁所。」他需要洗把臉讓自己冷靜下來。

Jason沒有反對他離去，安靜坐在長椅上，看著前方成群的鴿子。

Slade在公園廁所外抽菸，用冷水洗臉，再抽不只一根菸，他沒有準備走過去接Jason。

Jason曾說過Alfred可能是這個世界唯一會為他哀悼的人，當他提起那個英國腔調的老人，眼底殺戮的血腥會退掉，換成滿滿的溫柔與不成熟的愛，就好像他可以在老人面前當一個孩子，那樣輕鬆、那樣天真。

Slade遠遠望著Jason的背影，不曉得該用什麼心情面對正在等他的中年男子。

他以為自己準備好了，卻仍然害怕 _ **自己**_ 的死亡換不來Jason的一絲波動。

你不是早就知道他沒有情感起伏了嗎？

為什麼為他感到惋惜？

……或其實你是在為自己惋惜？

那個被你框在保護傘內的男子永遠感受不到你的愛，對你公平嗎？

已經沒有毒品作為藉口了喔。

連他最喜歡的親人過世都震撼不了他的內心，你以為自己有資格喚醒他的情感嗎？

憑什麼？

Slade看著Jason很久，腦子內的聲音在詛咒他耗費的時光，每一句都影響他踏出下一步。

你現在離開，他不會感到難過。

你把他丟在這裡，他不會指控你的不忠。

他根本感覺不到你的忠心。

走吧，他不會發現的，他也可能不是在等你，只是待在那沒動而已。

他可以待在沙發上一整天不動，放空腦子，你覺得他會把你放在心上嗎？

_**憑什麼？**_

你一句『等我』他就會等嗎？

他明白你的心情嗎？連他的兄弟都看不見你的付出，你以為他把你當什麼？

他有表明接受你即使只是『喜歡』？

除了讓他認為你是真人而非幻覺、除了讓他正確地喊出你的名字，他有讓你感動過嗎？

……

…………

「呵。」Slade沒想到自己會笑得絕望。

這樣就夠了。

他不是本來就沒有要求嗎？如今在貪圖什麼？

Slade走到垃圾桶旁邊捻熄菸，梳過他的白色短髮。

他走過去，天已接近傍晚。

「在看什麼？」Slade寬厚的手掌拂過男子的黑髮。

「鳥。」

廣場的鴿子在地上啄食、散步，被孩子追趕起飛、奮力拍打翅膀，牠們也沒有所謂的喜怒哀樂，至少人類看不到。

Jason實際上更像隻寵物，他能得到主人所有的愛，他不需要愛他的主人。

「回家吧？」Slade伸出手。

Jason自然而然伸出手握住男人的手掌，一跛一跛跟在他旁邊。

「Slade。」

「嗯？」

「哪天你不回來了，告訴我，」他的聲音很輕，就像在敘述廣場的鴿子，「我會飛走的。」

Slade微微笑，站在男子面前，手掌捧著他的臉頰，手指滑過支撐眼罩帶的耳朵，「不用等我走，你隨時可以飛。」

Jason只是蹭蹭他的掌心，藍色的眼珠乾淨如未被污染的泉水。

「我永遠會找到你，小鳥。」吻上他的額頭，Slade將Jason緊緊摟進懷裡，「你是我的。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我擔心你們崩潰……所以我會再補一個短短的尾聲……


	4. 尾聲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 查了一下華夫餅（waffle）的作法，原來就是 _ **格子鬆餅**_ 啊！

新的鬆餅機預熱完畢，Jason舉起料理盆，將麵糊倒入鬆餅機中，等著乳白色麵糊淹沒白鐵色的格子。

Ema跟Slade都在旁邊，Ema認真不相信Jay能好好地做出一道料理，甚至是荷包蛋；Slade提出要求，他跟看護不同，他吃過Jason煮的東西，即使Jason調味料隨便丟都比他自己做的料理好吃，他有自信他們都能在這裡見證Jason有自己準備食物的能力。

等格子鬆餅好的期間，Jason安安靜靜地切好水果，刀法俐落；計時器饗的瞬間他拄著拐杖挪過去，打開鬆餅機，伸出手靠近灼熱的白鐵機器。

「用夾子，Jay。」看出Jason沒在管燙不燙、痛不痛，Slade出聲阻止他再接近。

Jason猶豫了兩秒，用夾子夾出香噴噴的格子鬆餅，Ema的表情從最開始的不信任到讚賞，Slade深感驕傲。

Jason按分割鬆餅的十字切開，擺了三個盤子，他自己、Ema、Slade，人人有份；挖兩球冰淇淋，堆上草莓、奇異果、藍莓跟蘋果，最後淋上巧克力，一切都很完美。

但叉子要自己拿，Jason只準備自己的叉子；拿好叉子、帶上自己的那盤鬆餅，他就去客廳看電視了。

Slade跟Ema互看彼此一眼，年長的看護看起來就像要說Jay成功了。

他倆越過水果、奶油、冰淇淋的部份，先從下面烤得恰到好處的鬆餅下手，畢竟現有的食材不會出錯，只能靠下面這塊鬆餅辨別Jason有沒有辦法做料理給自己吃。

一咬進口中，融化的香草冰淇淋香味擴散，緊接而來的……噁！

Slade與Ema同時將東西吐到手上丟進垃圾桶，臉色凝重。

它的外表是好的，但裡面，糊糊爛爛的，像根本沒熟透的麵團。Slade洗掉口中的感覺跟手上的殘渣，而Ema則是只對格子鬆餅上方的東西有興趣，意思已經很清楚了，她只是不當著雇主面說而已。

Slade轉進客廳，Jason與其說神態自若不如說是神經大條，根本沒意識自己吃了什麼！

「不，Jay，吐出來，你會拉肚子！」Slade阻止男子再叉一塊 _ **麵團**_ ，掐著Jason的臉頰防止他執意吞下去，彷彿在阻止一隻想吃巧克力的狗，不管它外觀再漂亮，都不能改變它吃起來像漿糊一樣的事實。

×

下午，Dick說要趕在Damian回到刺客聯盟之前找Jason一起出來聚餐，吃個小點心就要分道揚鑣了。

Jason從頭到尾都坐在他的位置上，沒有看菜單、沒有說要吃什麼，直視著某個位置，Slade則幫他點了一份 _ **真正的**_ 格子鬆餅，鬆餅到他面前，他動也不動。

「Jason怎麼了？」Dick最先發出疑問，他們很少看到Jason像座雕像安安靜靜。

「鬧脾氣。」Slade漫不經心地說。

「他總算發現你是混球了？」Damian調侃道。

Slade嘆了口氣，「希望如此。」如果Jason能清楚分辨一個人是否混球，那他也沒必要遺憾了。

「所以，到底發生什麼事？」Tim說，過去幾年面對爆炸Jason都能不動聲色，面對小丑還能繼續吃洋芋片，究竟有什麼事能讓他『鬧脾氣』？

所有人都用好奇的目光看過來，Slade想這是第一次所有小鳥都在的情況，即使他們死也不接受Slade擁有Jason，但只有喪鐘可以解讀Jason也是鐵錚錚的事實。

「Ema要親眼看見Jason會料理才願意讓他自己煮飯，他失敗了。」

「他做了什麼？」

「格子鬆餅。」

其他三隻鳥有點驚訝地抬高眉毛，「不可能，Jason做的鬆餅 _ **很好吃**_ 。」

他們看看彼此，幾乎所有人都一致認同。

「同一份材料他用平底鍋煎的很完美，放進鬆餅機就完全不一樣結果。」Slade搖搖頭，把Jason不吃的那份甜點挪到自己面前，「最可怕的是，他堅持那個結果。」無奈地切著鬆餅。

「那還真是奇怪……」Dick說，「Jason製作格子鬆餅的過程是跟Alfred學的。」

Slade邊聽邊把切下來的鬆餅餵到Jason面前，獨眼的中年男子默默把頭轉往另一個方向，脾氣很硬，不要就是不要。

Tim也像是想到什麼懷念的事情，微微笑了出來，「但跟Alfred比起來，Jason的格子鬆餅真的很好吃。」

「Pennywo……」Damian接下去，姓氏稱呼到一半改口，「Alfred的格子鬆餅吃起來像漿糊。」

Slade試圖餵食的動作停了下來。

「所以，始終沒有勇氣告訴Alfred啊……」Dick說著說著有些感慨，漿糊般的鬆餅他們是無論如何都不會告訴Alfred的，跟酸黃瓜三明治一樣，都是他們明明不喜歡，現在卻特別想念的食物。

Jason一言不發地看著遠方，Slade放棄餵他，只能自己把甜點吃掉，真要評論的話，眼前這塊鬆餅還沒有Jason用平底鍋煎出來的好吃呢。

Dick跟Tim開始在聊出現在Wayne家的五大地雷食物，Damian冷笑附和，他們用他們的方式進行他們的哀悼與思念，似乎已經忘記Jason做出了糟糕的鬆餅一事。

那麼Jason呢？

Slade不曉得，究竟Jason是在想念Alfred，亦或是他只記得這種作法，永遠不會有人知道了。

「好吧，」他對Jason說，「只要你通過Ema那關，我不在乎你以後怎麼對待那台鬆餅機，我不在的時候是她在管你的食物。」

「她聽你的。」Jason總算開口。

「不，她是政府註冊的看護，為避免你死在她面前，她可以跟我對著幹。」

「不會發生那種事。」

「你想賭你能撐幾餐她的廚藝？」

「我再也不讓你操我了。」

腦筋轉得很快嘛，「那我加碼伙食費，讓Ema多煮幾餐給你。」

「……」Jason把視線挪回來，看著得意洋洋的Slade，終於妥協，「只有一次。」

Slade擴大笑容，「隨便你想幾次就幾次，在她面前，至少一次。」把切好的鬆餅挪回Jason面前。

Jason看著面前那坨已經被切過、變得不漂亮的食物，拿起叉子，安靜地將它送進口中。

Slade看他吃一會兒，才注意到旁邊沒了聲音。

「……」三隻小鳥都用看第一次看到外星人的表情看著他們。

「幹嘛？」

「你們在對話？」

「Jason沒傻，我們當然能對話。」

「不，」Dick比手畫腳，「你們， _ **在對話**_ ？」

Slade回給他一個白眼，「別嫉妒，Richard。」

「小翅膀從沒跟我們對話過……」Dick在Jason面前揮揮手，「嗨，小翅膀，聽得到我說話嗎～」

Jason吃東西，不理他。

Slade對此很滿意。

-end-


End file.
